


strawberry blond

by Florilege_mov



Category: Original Work
Genre: !!!, Best Friends, Fluff, Heartache, Kinda, M/M, Nervousness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overthinking, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Love, fields, horny on main, jsut a littol bit, mitski - Freeform, very requited love, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florilege_mov/pseuds/Florilege_mov
Summary: Look at you, strawberry blondFields rolling onI love it when you call my nameCan you hear the bumblebees swarm?Watching your armI love it when you look my wayin which a dumb boy is in love with his best friend
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	strawberry blond

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHH anyway listen to Strawberry Blond by mitski. god tier song

_“I love everybody because I love you”_

You stare at him, between swaying blades of grass that conceal your eyes that are boring into his face. You’re laid on your side, in a field of grass and sunflowers, maybe a mile from your house- and he’s laying next to you. Your near-ginger, strawberry blonde hair is splayed across the ground, and the sun is nipping at your tanned skin, but you don’t really care. He’s so pretty. 

Every time he calls your name, your heart aches and a shiver runs up your dumb spine. You picture him kissing your dumb spine. You know he never will. 

Oh, but you just want that dark brown hair pressed against your back as he does everything you’ve ever fantasized about. Kisses your neck, kisses you, runs his hands over your ribs, down to your hips, to your inner thigh- and then things that your parents would send you to conversion therapy for. You’re in a hazy daydream, with a dopey smile on your face; continuing to stare at him, half-lidded and sickeningly sweet. You probably look like a psychopath, but you can just hope he can’t see your hazel eyes locked on him. 

“Oliver,” 

Of course he notices said hazel eyes. You blink and go bright red, locking eyes with him and being occasionally interrupted by the swaying of grass. You try to play it off, raising your eyebrows in question and humming under your breath. Your sweater-covered arms move under your head to support it. 

“Nothin’, just looked like you were all zoned out.” Oh yeah, yeah, I was zoned out all right, you think. You subconsciously scoot closer to his body, closing your eyes. Colors dance on the inside of your eyelids, forming beautifully composed shapes of Jack’s body against your own. You can’t believe yourself. 

“Stop,” you hear him say, and your eyes shoot open to make sure you haven’t started actually riding him in favor of silly daydreams. You’re closer to him than usual, but you’re not on his body yet. Thank god. You sigh out of relief. Wait- what did he want you to stop?

“Stop what?” It’s not aggressive or demanding, and not even really a question, just you murmuring under your breath. You’re terrified of accidentally spilling your guts to him, so you don’t speak much. You don’t want him to hear the inner workings of your horny-teen mind. That was for your spam account. 

“Thinking so damn much. ‘S not good for you, idiot.” 

Then, his hand is on yours, intertwining your fingers while he stares up at the clouds like it’s nothing. What the fuck? You try to ignore the intense blush creeping up your face, and the way your heart speeds up, and the way your hand is trembling as you scoot almost shoulder-to-shoulder with him. Your heart aches again. You’re so tense, and he squeezes your hand to calm you down. Stutters fall out your mouth- some of telling him how you love him and that you want to be with him forever and-

“I know. Calm down, it’s alright. Not like it’s now or never, Oliver.”

You breathe deep. Right. Relax. 

“Okay..”

Wait- wait, he knows?


End file.
